Dark Lord Sintetis
by Abonnendes
Summary: Author baru, belum bisa buat Summary :D
**Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik J.J.R Tolkien.**

 **Warning : humor garing kriuk kriuk**

 **Note : Author baru, mohon maaf lahir batin jika ada kesalahan. Jangan kutuk saya jadi apapun :D**

Sepulang dari Mordor untuk mengikuti Fellowship of The Ring, Legolas kembali ke Mirkwood dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Ketika Dia akan masuk ke ruangan sang Adar, tiba-tiba Galion menghentikannya.

,

"Maaf _Ernil_ , Lord Thranduil tidak di sini." Ujar Galion.

Legolas mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya Dia kemana?"

"Sudah setahun ini Dia tidak pulang, _Ernil_. Kami tidak tahu pasti kemana Dia pergi." Ujar Galion lagi.

.

Legolas sangat kebingungan, tidak biasanya Thranduil pergi apa lagi sampai setahun. Mungkinkah Dia ada urusan penting? Atau ada Casting Film? Atau menemui Mamah baru? Segala macam fikiran berkecamuk di hatinya.

Elros : Perhatian! Lord Thranduil memasuki Istana.

.

Dengan kejutekan yg sudah ada sejak lahir khasnya, Thranduil masuk ke Istananya dengan menggusur jubah terlampau panjang yg Ia kenakan. Tanpa suara Dia mengisyaratkan agar Glorfindel yg ada di belakangnya berhenti, sementara Dia terus berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Sepintas Dia melihat sosok yg di kenalnya di persimpangan jalan ke dapur. Dengan anggunnya Dia mundur beberapa langkah lalu hadap kanan ala Paskibra dan terlihatlah siapa yg sedang menangis sambil tiarap di lantai istana.

.

"Ion-nin, apa apa yg Kau lakukan?" Tanya Thranduil dengan wajah Khawatir.

Legolas mendongak menyadari kalau Adarnya datang dan drama pun di mulai.

Dia segera memeluk Adarnya yg kelihatan heran lalu mulai berputar putar dan menari seperti anak TK yg dapat hadiah kelereng dari dalam Chiki.

Seketika Thranduil pusing, mual dan hampir pingsan melihat putranya yg dulu sangat anggun, namun sekarang mendadak seperti orang gila yg baru kabur dari RSJ. Apakah ini yg di namakan 'Demam Cincin'? Batinnya.

"Akhirnya Kau kembali Adar. Muach muach muuuuuach." Ujar Legolas yg segera mencium Adarnya bertubi-tubi membuat pipi Thranduil di nodai oleh coklat yg belepotan di bibir Legolas.

"Apa yg terjadi Ion-Nin? Katakan! Apakah Sarungmen terkutuk itu telah mencuci otakmu? Bilang sama Adar nak, biar Adar gundulin tuh rambutnya Sarungmen." Ujar Thranduil dengan nafas memburu pertanada shock yg segera di kerubuti para pengawal.

"Tidak Adar, Aku hanya khawatir. Adar sih pergi kok gak bilang-bilang. Aku cemas Adar, cemaaaaaaaaas! Lagian kan Sarungmen udah wafat, dasar kudet." Ujar Legolas penuh penekanan.

.

Semua nampak lega dan para pengawal itu bubar jalan kembali ke alamnya masing-masing.

"Oh gitu, Ion-Nin. Sebenernya Adar abis reunian sama temen2 SMA. Sekali-kali dong, emangnya kamu aja yg butuh liburan keliling Middle Earth? Adar juga butuh keluar istana, lihat pemandangan, menghirup udara segar. Bosen kali tiap hari cuma lihat pohon sama laba-laba."

"Ya elah Adar, liburan dari mananya. Orang Aku bertaruh hidup dan mati buat basmi kejahatan, malah di sebut liburan." Pekik Legolas kesal.

Thranduil tertawa geli. Sebenarnya bukan karena Legolas, tapi karena laba-laba kecil merayap di kakinya yg belum pakai sandal.

Legolas mendesah pelan. "Udah ah, capek, mau bobok. Udah dua hari nangis melulu."

"Eeeh, tunggu dulu. Kamu gak mau oleh-oleh dari Adar?" Tanya Thranduil yg menaik turunkan alis sekseh nya berkali-kali membuat hati Legolas semakin menjerit meminta keadilan. Kenapa alisnya tidak selebat alis Adarnya? *Backsound Into The West.

"Apa sih Adar, palingan juga Panah emas, atau belati tajam yg baru di raut (di raut?)." Tebak Legolas penuh kekecewaan.

"Ah kamu sota banget Ion-Nin. Bukan lah, bangkrut kali kerajaan kita kalo terus-terusan beli emas ke Dwarf. Kamu fikir Adarmu ini kaya raya? Mahkota aja gak pernah ganti. Belum lagi para Dwarf kan licik, yg ada malah dapet emas sintetis." Cerocos sang Adar keceplosan.

"Oh jadi Adar lebih milih Dwarf dari pada aku? Ok fine! Ternyata gak salah prasangka Aku selama ini!" Ujar Legolas yg mengibas ngibas rambutnya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Adarnya.

"Prasangka apa Ion-Nin?" Thranduil panik dan segera menahan tangan Legolas.

"Hubungan gelap Adar sama almarhum Thorin!" Celetuk Legolas.

Thranduil tercekat, matanya melotot, mulutnya menganga lebar dan wajahnya membiru. Legolas yang menyadari akan adanya bencana alam mulai mengendap-endap dengan alasan 'Mau memberi makan Garry'.

"Mau kemana WOY?" Teriak Thranduil yg seketika membuat istana gelap gulita setelah terdengar kata 'Woy'.

"Aduuuuh, Galion! udah gue bilang kalo bayar listrik itu jangan telat!" Ujar Thranduil mengutuk.

"Adar, Kita kan gak pake listrik." Ujar Legolas yg kembali SKSD dan gak jadi pergi karena takut gelap.

Thranduil hanya ketawa penuh makna sampai akhirnya Glorfindel menyalakan lentera dan Dia kembali memasang wajah berwibawanya.

"Oh ya Ion-Nin, bener kamu gak mau hadiahnya beneeeeeer?" Tanya Thranduil yg lagi-lagi menaik turunkan alisnya membuat hati Legolas semakin menjerit.

"Yaudah, mana?" Tanya Legolas malas malasan.

"Taraaaaaaa..." Ujar Thranduil seraya memberikan sebuah cawan tertutup rapat. "Sebenernya ini ada udah lama sih, tapi Adar baru inget sekarang.

Legolas mengangkat alisnya yg tidak sebanding dengan alis Adarnya. "Apa sih isinya?"

"Ini oleh-oleh dari Mordor. Isinya lava gunung Doom, lumayan kan buat hancurin cincin tunangan Sauron." Ujar Thranduil seraya mengulurkan tangannya yg memegang cawan itu.

Sementara Legolas mendadak melotot dengan mulut menganga. Sebelum Dia mulai kesurupan, para pengawal kembali mengerubuti mereka dan siap siaga.

"Nyantai aja kali Ion-Nin. Cawannya kan udah pake anti panas kualitas super. Gak usah takut, nih ambil. Gak panas kok." Desak Thranduil yg membuat Legolas memegang cawan itu dengan terpaksa.

Masih melotot, Legolas kemudian membiru dan berteriak. "KENAPA GAK DARI DULUUUUUUUUU?!"

.

Seketika ruangan menjadi gelap gulita dan semua orang ketakutan. Lagi lagi si Glorfindel harus menyalakan lentera gara-gara kemarahan ayah dan anak yg maha dahsyat di istana itu.

Terlihat mahkota Thranduil yg berubah menjadi layu, kaca-kaca pecah, kayu-kayu patah, dan semua yg ada disana porak poranda.

"Ion-Nin, sebenarnya Adar mau ngasih ini dari dulu. Tapi bingung harus kirim via apa, Kamu kan keburu berangkat dan gak jelas ada dimana mana nya." Ujar Thranduil ngeles. "Elangnya Radagast juga lagi narik penumpang waktu itu, jadi Adar batalin deh." Lanjut Thranduil.

Melihat anaknya yg not responding dan masih melotot ngeri, Thranduil segera nyengir kuda dan mulai mencolok colok mata Legolas. (ayah macam apa :D)

"Hi, Adar." Sapa Legolas dingin.

Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya Thranduil hanya menyahut. "Halo Ion-Nin." Sambil membaca koran 'Whats up Middle Earth' yg sedang membahas tentang kembalinya Dark Lord.

"Adar Aku pergi dulu ya." Gumam Legolas yang masih terdengar oleh Thranduil.

"Kemana?" Tanya Thranduil yg sekarang mendongak. Seketika matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga. Seluruh pengawal segera mengerubuti mereka lengkap dengan tandu dan kotak P3K.

Terlihat Legolas memakai pakaian hitam lengkap dengan jubah hitam sambil menggenggam cincin. "Hahahaha (ketawa setan). Aku Dark Lord Legolas, menyerahkan cincin ini padamu. Kau harus menghancurkannya ke gunung Doom. Kalau tidak..."

Belum selesai Dark Lord sintetis bicara, tiba-tiba Thranduil pingsan dengan bendera putih mengacung.

"Game over." Ujar Legolas yang dengan watadosnya merogoh saku Thranduil dan membawa segepok duit gocapan.

FIN


End file.
